My Green haired Monster
by RosaPeach
Summary: "D-don't you dare to run away from me Rena-chan..!" She yelled, when more tears were rolling down her face. I blinked and then I shook my head. "I'm not running away from you." I told her, trying to stay calm. "Then why do you lie to me?" She yelled. / RenaxMion / One-shot originally posted on my Wattpad account (also my first shoujo-ai fanfiction ever).


_**This one-shot is originally posted on Wattpad**_

 _ **Yuri/Shoujo-ai fic**_  
 _ **Pairing: RenaxMion**_  
 _ **Side-pairing/mentioned pairing: KeiichixSatoshi (Yaoi/Shounen-ai)**_  
 _ **-**_  
 **Rena's POV**

My girlfriend is really a sweetheart, but at some points she can really be a monster filled with rage... She gets easily jealous and sometimes offended, but she always stays strong, hiding it from me. It sometimes made me sad to see her like that. I can't always show her the affection I have for her, because we've been keeping our relationship a secret (well at least at school, Shi-chan knows about our relationship). I could only keep my worries for myself then... Although we both keep an eye on each other which makes me more safe. It's making me smile a bit.

"Rena." I suddenly heard when I noticed a hand was waving in front of my face. I blinked a bit and then I saw Keiichi grinning at me. "You're spacing out a lot Rena." He chuckled and then I blushed lightly, looking a bit away. He ruffled my hair a bit, making me pout. I blinked when I saw a glance of annoyance on Mion's face, but then she stood up and walked over to us. She grinned and then she gave Keiichi a playful punch against his shoulder. "You shouldn't make her more embarrassed then she already is, Kei-chan." She told him and then she gave me a smile. It made me wonder if she was really smiling or pretending it. I looked slightly away, hearing Keiichi and Mion joking around.

The day seemed to go by slowly... Mion didn't seem to look at me, I think that's because Keiichi sometimes acts a little too close for Mion's liking. I also try to pull a little away from Keiichi when he's doing this, because I know it pisses her off, but I can't scream or yell at him for it. Mion wasn't looking at me when she announced the club activity. I don't feel like playing along because of being ignored. "Ah, gomen... Rena has to go home." I told them with a small smile and then they blinked in confusion. "Eh? Why?" Mion suddenly asked me and pouted lightly. "I-I have to help my father." I said quickly, of course that was a lie. Everyone seemed to believe me, except for Mion. I bowed to apologize to them and then I went home on my own.

Once I got home, I went immediately to my room. My dad wasn't even home and wasn't coming home for a few days. Mion knows about this, so I expect her to come here after the club activity... She's going to be pissed about this as well... I walked over to my bed and then I curled up on it. I bit my lip and then I closed my eyes tightly when my eyes became watery. I wish that we didn't have to keep everything a secret... I want to show her that I care about her everywhere, not just when I see her in secret... I want her to hers all the time.. I bit my lip some more and then I couldn't stop the sobbing I was trying to keep in.

After a few hours I heard the doorbell ringing. I slowly stood up and made my way downstairs. I was hesitating to open the door and bit my lip again. "I know you're there Rena." I heard her voice through the door. I slowly opened the door, immediately looking away from her. There was long silence and we stood there simply. Suddenly she tackled me into a tight hug, not letting me go. She was simply pulling me close to her and I could hear her sobbing. "M-Mi-chan..?" I asked, slightly shocked to hear her sobbing. She suddenly pulled me a little away, holding my shoulders, looking at me. "D-don't you dare to run away from me Rena-chan..!" She yelled, when more tears were rolling down her face. I blinked and then I shook my head. "I'm not running away from you." I told her, trying to stay calm. "Then why do you lie to me!?" She yelled. "I know your father isn't coming home for days..!" I knew she was going to keep yelling at me. My lips were trembling and then I tried to get away from her.

"Stop it!" I yelled and I was shaking my head when tears were rolling down my cheeks. "Y-you keep ignoring me..." I mumbled. "That's because you and Keiichi keep flirting with each other..!" She said irritated. "W-we're not flirting Mi-chan!" I broke out crying. "R-Rena.." I heard her mumbling. She suddenly came closer to my face and wiped my tears away. She quickly closed the door and then suddenly picked me up. I blushed and then I looked up. She brought me over to the couch in my living room and then she put me down. I blinked a bit, wondering why she was doing this. "Mi-chan... Why-...!"

I didn't finish my sentence when she got on top of me, pinning me down. She was looking into my eyes, also forcing me to look into hers. Before I knew it she began kissing me roughly, yet very sweetly. I moaned lightly when I kissed her back, closing my eyes immediately. Her hands began traveling down my body, placing one hand on top of my covered breast. She squeezed it lightly, most likely to get a reaction from me. She slowly pulled away from me, making me stare at her with a flushed face. She smirked lightly, stroking my hair. "Hm, your hair is growing longer... I like that." She said with a grin before she got off me. I slowly sat up again and then she sat down next to me, pulling me once again close to her. I blushed lightly, but enjoyed it.

"Oi, Rena-chan." She suddenly said. "What is it Mi-chan?" "Have you perhaps grown here as well?" She asked with a smirk when her hands were on my breasts again. I blushed a lot and then I looked away. "W-why are you asking those things..?" I asked her softly. "Just wondering if you were competing against mine." She joked and then she kissed my cheek. "Sorry, you know how much I like your flushed face." She whispered, making me look up at her.

We decided to stay on the couch, watching a little TV. I also decided to make us some diner, knowing exactly what I could make her. I really like it when everything was alright between us. I love the real smiles she gives me, it makes me really happy. After a while I sighed and bit my lip lightly.

"Mi-chan... Why can't we just tell everyone..?" I asked her, making her blink. "What..?" "Why can't we tell everyone?... About us I mean." I said looking into her eyes. "You know we can't... I'm going to be the head of the Sonozaki group... If they know I'm not straight..." She mumbled. "How can you be so sure about that...?" I asked her, making her frown. "Do you really think they will accept..?! Gosh, Rena! The Sonozaki group is never going to do that..! They think they're an elite of the village.!" She yelled, making me back off. I looked away and wrapped my arms around me.

"Rena..?" She said, trying to come closer to me and then she forced me to look at her. I kept trying to look away from her and then she sighed, standing up. "You know I can't..." She mumbled and then she walked away. I slowly stood up, following her to the front door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." She mumbled before she left. I closed the door and then I dropped down on my knees. "Why...? Why..?" I mumbled, shaking my head some more.

I skipped school... I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't face her now... I went to my dump of treasures, hoping it would cheer me up again. I kept looking around for nice things the rest of the day, but no matter how many treasures I found I still felt sad. The sky was getting grey and I knew it was going to rain. I quickly went into the van which was there... The place where I had hidden a lot of treasures... Once I climbed in I simply sat there, staring at nothing. I closed my eyes and somehow managed to fall asleep. I woke up in the dark, knowing it was late... I luckily knew how to get out of the van even in the dark. Once I got out I knew I had to be careful. It was too dark for me to see.

By the time I got out of the dump, I had fallen a few times, knowing it was bleeding a little... Not that I cared about that. I slowly walked my way back home, unsure how much time has passed. I didn't listen to the sounds around me, things also seemed fuzzy. I walked back towards my house again a bit slowly, swaying a bit. The road was looking a bit muddy and there were puddles. I sighed and then I stared at nothing in particular, thinking why things didn't seem to turn out alright for me. Why can't something be easy instead of always being difficult?

"Rena..?" I turned around seeing Keiichi. I noticed I was close to his house and then I blinked. He walked over to me and tilted his head. "Where were you today?" He asked me and then I sighed, looking down. He frowned lightly and grabbed my hand, pulling me to his house. I wanted to protest, but I wasn't strong enough to get away from him. He led me to his living room, making me sit on the couch. He went to the kitchen where I could only hear him making something like tea. He gave me a little smile when he came back with two cups of tea. He sat down across of me, looking at me.

"I know why you didn't go to school..." He said seriously and then I blinked. "You do..?" "It's because of Mion, right?" I wondered how he knew this. "... Yeah." I mumbled and then he nodded. "Right, then I was right about you two being a couple after all." He suddenly said with a grin. "H-how do you know this..?" I asked him, making him grin. "Well, let's say I can sense it when someone is gay, just like I am." He said, surprising me. "E-eh?! Y-you're gay..?" I said in disbelief, making him nod. "Well... Why else do you think Satoshi and I spend much time together and often don't attend a club activity?" He said, making me gasps. "No way... You and Satoshi..?" I said and then I blushed lightly about it. He nodded, blushing as well. "It's kind of hard... To love someone of the same sex I mean.." He mumbled and then I nodded in agreement. I sighed lightly.

After a while of talking Keiichi sighed. "Sounds like Mion is really jealous... Perhaps I need to tell her my secret as well... I can't blame her... Satoshi can be just the same to be honest." He said and then I blinked. I would never have thought that Satoshi was a type who is jealous easily. "I know what you're thinking, but I guess everyone in a relationship is kind of jealous in some way." He said with a shrug and then I nodded. Then he stood up giving me a smile. "Why don't I bring you to Mion, hm? That way I can explain her things as well." He suggested and then I bit my lip, hesitating a bit. "I think it will do you two well, besides she seemed really worried about you." He stated. making me feel worse for missing school. Of course I made her worry about me by doing that... Just because I didn't want to face het after our fight. "Come Rena... It's for you own good as well." He said and then he took my hand, pulling me along to Mion's house.

Mion opened the door when Keiichi and I were standing there. She raised an eyebrow and seemed to look pissed now. "What do you want...?" She muttered and then Keiichi sighed. "Mion, I should also explain a lot... Maybe this way you can be less... Jealous." He said, trying to give her smile, although he looked kind of awkward. Mion sighed and then she closed the door behind her when she came outside. We were walking a bit further away from the Sonozaki's house. Once we were far enough, we stood there, almost like we were waiting. I looked down and then I bit my lip, knowing Mion was feeling a bit confused about this situation.

Suddenly Keiichi broke the silence. "Alright, let me start by telling you that I know that you're two are in a relationship." He started and then Mion looked at me, like she was feeling betrayed. "Did you tell him?" She asked and then I immediately shook my head. Keiichi sighed. "I knew it because I know such things... Now let me tell you Mion, I'm not interested in dating Rena." He said. "You don't?" Mion said with an eyebrow. "No, to be honest, I'm not into dating girls..." He mumbled and then Mion's jaw dropped. "Eh? Y-you're gay?!" She yelled, definitely not expecting that. Keiichi scratched the back of his head and nodded. "Y-yeah... I'm basically dating someone." He mumbled. "But that's not the point, what I mean to say is that you and Rena should talk to each other and perhaps you two shouldn't be that secretive... I mean, you two care a lot about each other, but hurt each other as well because you two don't seem to be able to show your real feelings to each other..." He said and then Mion looked down. "If my family knows... I will bring shame to the family..." She mumbled. "Shouldn't you care more about your own life? You should decide what you want, not your family!" He told her.

A discussion was heard in the silent night... I was the only one who was quiet out there... I didn't know what to do anymore... I'm also feeling really tired... Why didn't I just... just get back home earlier..? I could only hear the two of them screaming at each other although it sounded fuzzy... I felt like I was swaying again, like the world around me was spinning a bit. The colours were mixing, like they were all trying to become just one... one black spot. It was only growing bigger and bigger... Before I could react everything became black and I didn't know what happened after that. I could hear the two yelling something, sounding really concerned. I don't know why, but I seemed to still hear the two...

When I opened my eyes I saw Mion holding my hand, sniffling a bit. She looked like she had been crying. I noticed Keiichi had left, because he was nowhere to be seen. I gently squeezed Mion's hand and then she looked at me, gasping lightly. "R-Rena..." She mumbled when I sat up slowly. I was pulled into a tight hug immediately and I could hear her crying. My eyes became watery and then I hugged her back, tightly as well. I hated it to see her cry... It makes me sad as well to see her like that. She looked at me with concerned eyes. "Are you alright? A-are you sick perhaps?" She asked me, checking if I was really although. I gave her a small smile. "I'm fine Mi-chan... I think I was just tired or something..." I told her and then she looked slightly away. "Then it was more like exhaustion or stress..." She mumbled.

She slowly took my hands and then she looked into my eyes. "Rena... I'm sorry for troubling you this much... I didn't mean to make you sad or unhappy... God... I even feel stupid that I was jealous about Kei-chan, like he would be able to steal you away from me..! Now it's even more stupid because I know he's gay...!" She said with a groan and then I patted the top of her head. "It's fine Mi-chan... Really... I guess... we're all jealous at certain times..." I told her and then I was tackled down, getting a lot of kisses. I kissed her back the whole time and I knew Mi-chan wanted a lot more when her hands were trailing down my body.

The next morning I woke up in the arms of Mion. I nuzzled her a bit and tried to close my eyes again. "Are you really going to sleep some more? It's already ten o'clock." She told me and then I opened my eyes. "Hau... Really...?" I mumbled, stretching lightly. She chuckled softly and then she nodded. "Yeah... Perhaps we should get out and take a shower..." She whispered into my ear. I knew we were at her house, so I wondered if she was really relaxed about it... She blinked and then she gave me a smile. "Don't worry... I will tell them if they find out... I don't want it to be a secret..." She told me and then she nuzzled me. I nuzzled her back and smiled lightly.

"Rena... Just one question... Who's dating Keiichi..?" She suddenly asked me, making me blink. "O-oh... He's dating... well... He's dating Satoshi..." I told her, making her jaw drop again. "E-eh?! Satoshi?!" She yelled and then she blinked. "Oh my... Shion is going to kill him for that... " She mumbled and then she shook her head. "...Just hope there won't be a bloodbath caused by the two..." I told her with a small giggle. "Well... Let's not tell her... for now..." Mion said and then we were simply talking a bit more...

I'm just glad... Glad that everything turned alright again... I'm able to smile again and it's most likely because Keiichi helped us... I'm grateful for that... I hope Mion and I can be happy for a long time... That's what I really care about...


End file.
